Eurenome of Chaos Prologue
by DarkBalance
Summary: "I've come to the conclusion that I have an idiot for a brother," she told him. "So until he comes to his senses and goes with me, I'm staying right here, thanks." Neona caught the glare Percy sent her. She smiled in response.


**Title** : Prologue  
 **Series** : Eurenome of Chaos  
 **Posted** :5.21.15  
 **Wordcount** : 1,346

 **Author's Note** : _This is just... well, not an experiment, but I'd like to see how this is received. And I mean this series is going to be a right mess, if I had my way, with a new generation of demigods, children who shouldn't exist, and a guild of chaos, not to mention a strange ship or two... No. No, it's just one, as far as I know. And I'll be killed for it._

 _Suppose I shouldn't worry about that now though, should I? As the title suggests, this is a prologue, but a one-shot at the same time, similar to my Doctor's Daughter ficlet (which should be gaining some additions soon. Hopefully. I believe). Please let me know what you think of this, and if you'd like me to continue with the actual series. There'd be about four books total, just so you know. Please and thank you!_

 _Oh, and um, don't kill me?_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

By now, Neona's endurance and speed had increased so that she could keep up with Tidus and run ahead of KC, with Cassie close behind. The four of them were used to running away from monsters so that they could regroup. But with a more experienced demigod, Neona had thought that wouldn't be much of a problem anymore.

Wrong.

Percy had explained it at one point. There was a certain "scent" that demigods emited, and monsters were attracted to it for one reason or another. The more powerful a demigod, and the more powerful their parent, the stronger the scent, and the more mosters that demigod would attract. As a daughter of Poseidon, Neona attracted a lot of monsters, and that was just without her knowing who she was. Now that she knew, that frequency would have increased, not to mention that all four of them know that they're demigods now. Plus another child of Poseidon, one that's slain tons of monsters in his lifetime, won two wars, and was practically a fugitive in the monsters' eyes? It was a miracle they ever found the time to sleep, in Neona's opinion.

Currently they were being pursued by a trio of drakon and what what Neona could only describe as a heard of dracanae.

"Yes, this is really being safe," Neona huffed as she ran up yet another hill. "I can't imagine there being any safer way to deliver us to camp." Percy swore up and down that they were close to Camp Half-Blood, but considering the beasts on their tails, no pun intended, it hardly made a difference.

"Not much further now," Percy called from behind them.

"You said that already," piped Cassie. "Like, two cramps and a mile ago."

"Do you see that tree up ahead? That's the one I told you about. We pass that tree and we'll be inside camp borders." Neona recalled the story of Thalia, Daughter of Zeus and how she died to save her friends. Only, instead of dying, she was turned into a giant oak tree that reinforced Camp Half-Blood's anti-monster borders. Later, when Percy was thirteen and after his quest for the Golden Fleece, Thalia was somehow "healed" and came out of the tree. Percy had told them the story one night – morning, really – during a rare moment of peace.

"So we just make it to Thalia's Pine." Cassie hissed between pants. "Easy-peasy, lemon squeezy."

"Don't waste your breath," ordered Tidus. "Just run." He punctuated it by pouring on the speed and pulling further ahead of Neona than he already was. At a scream, Neona turned to check that her friends were still safe. What she found was a dracanae tumbling backwards, head over... tail... clutching her face. Something told Neona that she had fallen victim to KC's green fire.

"Please, stay down," Neona heard Percy pray. Neona followed his lead and said her own prayer inside her head, asking her dad, or whichever deities were listening, to get them to the camp safely. _Please,_ let Neona and her friends get to camp safe and alive.

When Neona finally saw Thalia's Pine just ahead of herself, she very nearly slowed down. Relief filled her limbs and she felt like she could really do it. She was here. She was safe. All of them, they were at Camp Half-Blood and _alive_. Percy shouted for them to get over the hill and to the Big House.

"Raise the alarm," he said, "and tell Chiron to send reinforcements." Neona paused then. If she didn't know better, it sounded an awful lot like he was about to stand against all of those monsters _alone._ She turned around, just before she crossed the border, and sure enough, Percy Jackson stood firm at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, squaring off against the reptilian monsters. Neona groaned to herself. Of course, she would end up with an idiot for a brother. She looked down at KC and Cassie, then back to Thalia's Pine, where Tidus stood waiting.

"Get KC into the camp. Do like Percy said, have Chiron send reinforcements." Cassie opened her mouth to argue, but she must have seen something in Neona's face and thought better. She closed her mouth, nodded, and continued running, ushering KC ahead of her. Neona ran back down the hill until she was fighting beside her brother.

"Neona, get into the camp," Percy growled as he parried with one of the snake-ladies.

"I've come to the conclusion that I have an idiot for a brother," Neona told him instead. "So until he comes to his senses and goes with me, I'm staying right here, thanks." As she struck at a drakon, Neona caught the glare Percy sent her. She smiled in response.

A flash of green flame caught Neona's attention. Chancing a look back, she found KC standing at the top of the hill, hurling balls of fire into the heard. With a start, she realized that both Tidus and Cassie had joined the throng as well. Now, there weren't nearly as many dracanae as there had been to start. Slowly, but surely, they were cutting them down. Gold dust began to coat the bottom of Half-Blood Hill.

"Guys, go, I can handle this," Neona looked up from turning yet another dracana into gold dust and realized that there weren't many left. Without the one she had just eliminated, there were only four more left, two of which were occupied by Tidus and Cassie. KC had disappeared from the top of the hill, probably to go find Chiron like they had been told to in the first place.

"Are you sure?" Neona asked uncertainly. She was exhausted, sure, but she would rather help defend her brother while exhausted, than leave him in the middle of a battle while she saved herself.

"I am," Percy grunted as he chopped the head off of one of his opponents. Neona nodded, then threw her dagger into the back of the beast Cassie fought. It disolved into dust.

"Gods," Cassie sighed in relief. Somewhere in the midst of battle she had lost her spear and stole a sword from one of the dracanae. She dropped it where she stood and staggered up the hill. "I am so dag-on _exhausted._ I mean..." Neona laughed, bending down to retrieve her friend's spear.

"Just get up the hill," Tidus called from beneath them. He and Percy seemed to finish their fights at the same time. They both watched the dust settle to the ground before following the girls up the hill.

"You know, there was a time when that didn't happen," Percy mused. "I had to kill these two gorgons, Euryale and Stheno, over a hundred times. They were completely obsessed with killing me." Neona stopped and turned to her brother.

"You say that so casually," she laughed. "Oh, there was this time the monsters didn't die. I had to kill two gorgons a hundred times. I was the hero in two wars. No big deal." Percy looked back at her like he was confused.

"But it isn't."

"For you," Tidus called. Neona laughed, waiting for the boys to catch up to her. Tidus passed her before Percy did.

"So you really are an idiot," she told him.

"And you really are my sister," he retorted. "Only the idiot children of Poseidon fight impossible battles and win. It's our fatal flaw, loyalty." Neona shook her head, smiling.

"Why did the gorgons want to kill you, anyway?"

"Becaused I killed their sister, Medusa, a few years ago."

"Of course you did," Neona rolled her eyes and continued up the hill.

"Neona, watch out!" someone grabbed Neona's arm and yanked her backwards. She lost her balance, fell, and rolled down the hill until she hit the trunk of a pine tree. There was a scream that sounded distinctly like Cassie. Neona took a minute to catch her breath and stand up from where she landed. When she stood, she very nearly fell back down.

Because there was Percy Jackson... with a sword portruding from is back.


End file.
